Feel so Right, Hold me Tight
by Ambrosius
Summary: It seems to Harry that he is the only one that's alone anymore. Can Sirius remedy that? SiriusHarry fluff. AU.


Author – Yisreal Warnings – Very large age differences between the two males and um... adult language? Spoilers - lol. Definitely not. Disclaimer - I just wrote the story, everything Harry Potter is not mine. Summary - It seems to Harry that he is the only one that's alone anymore. Can Sirius remedy that? Sirius/Harry fluff. AU.  
  
Feedback? Lol. Do you need to ask this question at all?  
  
A/N - Just a plotless little piece of fluff... I wrote it probably more than a year ago and I wrote it long before J.K. Rowling came out with the 5th Book, so I suppose it's a bit AU now.  
  
"It feels so right now, hold me tight,  
  
Tell me I'm the only one,  
  
And then I might,  
  
Never be the lonely one.  
  
So hold me tight, tonight, tonight"  
  
–Hold Me Tight, John Lennon and Paul McCartney  
  
Sirius was on the verge of falling asleep, his hands behind his head, his body stretched out over the black cushions of the couch, his eyes shut gently, his thoughts becoming a blur as he drifted away from consciousness. Unfortunately, this was a delicate matter when first taking a grasp for sleep and the other member of his household seemed not to have so much of a care for Sirius's need for rest as he did. He jumped slightly when he heard the back door slam shut, his opening wide as he cocked an eyebrow realizing that Harry must have either went outside in quite a rush or in anger. Sirius leaned towards the latter and found himself sliding to his feet and making his way outside as well.  
  
Hoping that Harry wouldn't yet notice that he was following, he opened the door slowly. He spotted the boy sprawled out in the middle of the their backyard staring up at the velvety sky with his glasses in one of his hands; smiling amusedly Sirius stepped out into the warm, humid, spring air and closed the door behind him. He looked up at the night sky, the moon hanging low in the sky since it had just risen and the stars twinkling on the not quite yet night sky; however, when he reached Harry he returned his eyes to earth. He sat down, crossing his legs Indian style and peering down at Harry, about a foot from his head and in between his out-stretched arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked Harry softly looking down at him although Harry didn't return the look.  
  
"Nothing," said Harry sulkily; the normal teen reply. To most adults it would seem rude, but Sirius found it much less rude than Harry saying what he knew he was really thinking. Something more along the lines of 'none of your bloody business, butt out.' Unfortunately for Harry, Sirius was a very persistent man and even if Harry had said what he was really thinking Sirius would still be far from giving up like most would.  
  
"You, my dear boy, are being difficult," stated Sirius, scooting closer to his godson, reaching out to tousle his messy black hair. Harry met Sirius's eyes, his attention shifting from the steadily darkening sky above him preferring instead the cloudy blue color of Sirius's eyes.  
  
Harry reached up and grabbed Sirius's hand with his own, pushing himself up to a sitting position and curling his legs beneath him as he turned to face his Godfather. This was the way things always were between them. Moments like these always led to gentle touches or suggestive words and looks and even though the message came across very clearly to both of them something always seemed to keep it from being anything more than playful flirtation. Neither of them was sure if it was because the other hadn't made a move yet or if it was because the fact that there were so many reasons not to, that seemed to be a barrier keeping their relationship from going any further.  
  
"Ron sent me like a five page letter about his and Hermione's date," he stated simply, not allowing any emotion to seep into his voice.  
  
"And, what, you're jealous?" asked Sirius controlling his own voice, making sure it held the tone of mocking it should have not the husky tone that it longed to take. Goddamn, why did they have to tease each other so and yet never make a move on it?  
  
"No," Harry said his voice taking on that pouty, sullen tone again and Sirius wanted so badly to kiss his lips as they followed the example set by his voice, curling into a soft pout.  
  
Sirius laughed, covering up his nervousness; "Teenagers really are an ordeal." Harry shot a look up at him and Sirius smiled back, although his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed deeply when Harry's thumb circled lightly over the hand that he held in his own. Harry looked away and Sirius's eyes trailed over his face admiring slight blush that spread over his white cheeks before he looked back up and met Sirius's gaze, a timid, yet determined look within those deep green eyes.  
  
Sirius could tell Harry was in a playful mood and he couldn't even express how badly he wanted to slip away before Harry's antics pushed him over the edge of this careful balance they teetered along.  
  
Harry released Sirius's hand, letting it fall limply into Sirius's lap, before placing his own hands to the sides of Sirius's knees, just the very tips of his fingers pressing through the grass and into the damp dirt below. He leaned forward, the very top of his for head touching Sirius's, just hoping that he wouldn't topple over on top of Sirius. Sirius looked into Harry's eyes and Harry could see fear creeping in with the normally calm, cool blue.  
  
Sirius could feel moisture building at his temples and at the nape of his neck; Harry's hot breath and near proximity causing a faint red blush to spread across his cheeks.  
  
"Sirius." he breathed against Sirius's lips causing them to tremble lightly, his own voice quavering slightly.  
  
Sirius's lips parted slightly, his breath blowing shallow gusts of air against Harry's full, pouting lips. "Yes?"  
  
"I," started Harry, but he stopped, drawing in a long breath, his eyes almost shutting and his long lashes brushing Sirius's. "I don't want to be alone anymore."  
  
Harry leaned forward and brushed his lips against Sirius's, so softly that Sirius barely even felt it. Sirius though did not get a chance to feel anymore of those skittish lips because Harry was on his feet and walking quickly back towards the door inside leaving Sirius, sweating and trembling and desperately wanting him.  
  
He felt liberated; the invisible wall that had been holding them apart had been broken. Harry had made the first move. He wasn't worried anymore about what James would have been thinking or the age difference or what the whole world would think when they found that their savoir was in a relationship with his godfather. He fell back into the grass staring up at the stars, feeling no rush to go inside just yet.  
  
He found, though, that he could only lie there a few minutes before he was picking himself back up to his feet and running towards the door. He flung the back door open to find Harry standing just within it; he merely looked at Harry who looked up at him with large, expecting eyes, his teeth releasing their slight, worrying grasp on his bottom lip. He stepped towards Harry and wrapped an arm around his waist, placing his hand beneath Harry's chin with the other and bringing Harry up towards him as he leaned down to meet him halfway. He felt Harry's hands trail up his chest and grip his shoulders, pulling himself up to plunge further into the gentle kiss.  
  
It didn't take Sirius much convincing to get Harry to open his lips and allow his tongue to explore his mouth, running along every inch of the deep cavern, memorizing every crevice, every curve. Harry's hands moved further around his shoulder's meeting behind his neck as his knees began to refuse to support his weight anymore. Sirius held Harry closer to his body, securing him with the one arm he had wrapped around Harry.  
  
Harry eventually replied to Sirius's coaxing tongue, his inexperience causing him to fear making a mistake but Sirius's gentle demeanor seemed too much for his shyness and soon within their opened mouths tongues were sensually stroking.  
  
The kiss ended when leaned back, breathing in deeply as their mouths parted and tongues broke contact but their wet lips still touched delicately. Sirius ran his hand in affectionate circles at the small of Harry's back as he straightened back up to his full height and Harry's arms slipped free, one sliding down to rest on his chest while the other laid gently on his shoulder.  
  
Harry leaned forward, burying his head in Sirius's neck, nuzzling him gently and Sirius slid his other arm around Harry as well, holding him close in the intimate embrace. He felt Harry's fingertips slide across his neck lightly, leaving Sirius's skin aflame as they slithered fluidly into the groves of his neck, until they seemingly found their destination at his collarbone. He felt Harry gently press his fingers to the left side of the dip where his neck met his collarbone and he heard Harry sigh softly.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked Harry, voice barely above a whisper, almost afraid that if he were any louder it would break the mood.  
  
"I'm just checking to see that I'm not the only one whose heart is racing," said Harry so soft and breathy that Sirius could barely hear him, but he did and he his breath hitched within his chest and Harry shivered in his arms. It was moments like these that Sirius remembered just what it was that made him adore his godson so much: Harry was still such a boy despite his best efforts.  
  
It felt for both of them they that clung to each other for an eternity, their hearts slowing within their chest, their breath regulating, although it was only for a few short, sweet minutes. When Harry finally gently worked his way out of Sirius's arms and Sirius stepped away, his arms falling to his side they both stood looking at each other, neither knowing what to say after such an encounter.  
  
Harry's lips curled into a smirk, "Five Pages suddenly doesn't seem like such a challenge." 


End file.
